


Take a Chance

by jalecforever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bets, Clary Fray & Jace Wayland are Siblings, Getting Together, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecure Jace Wayland, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalecforever/pseuds/jalecforever
Summary: Magnus bets that Jace likes Alec, Alec isn't convinced but he might just be surprised.





	Take a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, just a little thing I wrote last night. I hope everyone likes it :)

Alec liked spending time with Magnus. After their kiss at his wedding they had quickly realised they were better of as friends and Magnus had become some sort of mentor to Alec. It was nice and he enjoyed listening to Magnus’s various stories and adventures. 

 

“Someone is jealous,” Magnus pointed out with a quick glance to the other side of the room. Alec followed his friend's gaze. 

 

“Jace?” He said and shook his head, “No way.” Alec said. 

 

“Let's make a bet.” Magnus grinned and Alec rolled his eyes fondly, the warlock always liked to gamble a little. “If I am right, and I always am, and blondie is jealous you go shopping with me and Izzy next month.” 

 

Alec grinned, he loved a challenge, “And if you are wrong?” He asked. 

 

“Then I will never pester you about the abysmal state of your wardrobe again and I will start calling your friends by their actual names.” Magnus smiled, “Quite a sacrifice, you see.” 

 

Alec let out a laugh, “Deal.” He said and shook Magnus's hand. “How long will this bet last?” 

 

“2 weeks for either of us to prove we are right.” Magnus said. “No cheating, obviously, but pretty much anything is allowed.” 

 

“Okay,” Alec said. He was pretty sure he was going to win. Even if he lost and Magnus was right, he was still kind of winning. 

  
  


Jace looked annoyed when he saw how cosy Magnus and Alec were. Sure he was glad his parabatai seemed more comfortable in his skin but he missed the way Alec used to only smile at him. He hadn't known how precious that was until he lost it and he would forever be bitter about it. 

 

Clary seemed to notice his distress, “Just tell him how you feel Jace.” She patted his arm encouragingly. 

 

“He has Magnus now,” Jace frowned, “I can't be selfish and ruin his happiness, he deserves to feel good.” 

 

Clary gave him a sad smile, “They aren't actually together, you know?” She said, “Izzy mentioned Magnus has been seeing someone else.” She pointed out. 

 

“Iz would have castrated him if he had been cheating on Alec.” Jace said, “So I guess you are right.” 

 

“I'm always right, big brother.” Clary grinned. “Now let's make a plan to let him know how you feel.” She said, her eyes twinkling. 

 

Jace knew it was pointless to argue with her when she got that look and agreed with her quickly. At least he had a small chance Alec could still like him and he always took chances. 

  
  


Alec looked at Clary in confusion when she stopped by his room. Even though he had accepted her and she was close with Jace, Magnus and Izzy, they still weren't exactly friends. 

 

“Hey Alec,” Clary said cheerfully, “How are you doing?” 

 

“Uhm good,” Alec said a little awkwardly, “Are you doing good? No trouble with your training?” 

 

“I’m okay, Izzy's been helping me loads.” Clary smiled, “I actually wanted to ask you if you are seeing someone, this guy I know kind of likes you and I was wondering if he had a chance?” 

 

Alec blushed a little, “Well he doesn't have competition, whoever it is. I haven't really been with anyone after Mags and I broke up. It's cool though.” He shrugged. “It's nice to just be open about everything.” 

 

“Yeah, I am proud you took that step Alec. It was very brave.” Clary said, “I will tell my friend he has a shot.” She grinned and winked before walking away. 

 

Alec wondered about what had just happened. Could Clary’s friend be Jace? Surely not?

 

“Hello Trace.” Magnus said, he had stopped by the Institute to do their wards and he figured he might as well win the bet while he was there anyways. 

 

“Hey Magnus.” Jace said, rolling his eyes a little. He was pretty sure Magnus called him by the wrong name on purpose although he didn't know why exactly. 

 

“Let me get to business quickly, I made a bet with your parabatai which I fully intend to win.” Magnus said casually, “Are you into him or not?” 

 

Jace turned bright red and looked around him awkwardly, “I think I am.” He said softly. 

 

“Excellent!” Magnus smiled, “Be a darling and tell him? I will win my bet and he needs to hear it from you to believe you actually like him.” 

 

“Uhh sure?” Jace said. He wasn't entirely sure what had just happened. 

  
  


Clary practically ran up to Jace and Magnus. She was a little out of breath and extremely excited. 

 

“We can move on to part 2 of my plan.” She exclaimed, “He said there was no competition.” 

 

“Are we talking about Alexander?” Magnus asked, “Because he definitely still has feelings for blondie only he believes they are not reciprocated.” 

 

“So what do I do?” Jace asked, “I don't want to lose him. I love him and I am completely rubbish at loving people.” He sighed. “I don't want to hurt him.” 

 

“You won't.” Alec suddenly appeared behind him, “I love you, always have. You won't ever be able to get rid of me.” He promised and smiled shyly. 

 

“Told you so.” Magnus grinned. “You are going shopping with me next month.” 

 

“Technically you had to prove he was jealous the other night.” Alec shrugged. Jace loved him, he didn't really care about anything else right now. 

 

“Oh I was.” Jace admitted, “I thought the two of you were still a thing and I wanted to be the one to make you happy.” 

 

“You already do, before anyone else even could, you made me happy.” Alec smiled and pressed their lips together softly. “I am actually glad I lost this bet.” 

  
  


Jace was resting his head on Alec's chest and held Alec's hand in his. “Will you ever doubt how much I love you again?” He asked with a grin. 

 

“Never.” Alec admitted and leaned down a little to kiss Jace. 

  
  



End file.
